the new member of jump street chapel
by FanGurlz
Summary: the 21 jump street gang can handle drug busts, suicide, and even kidnappings. but when a baby is abandoned on the steps of the jump street chapel, they realize their out of their league! rated K
1. Chapter 1

Before we start this fanfiction we just like to thank _**isagrecia**_ for giving us the inspiration and idea, keep up the reviews to everyone else!

The new member of jump street chapel

Chapter 1

 _ **Abandoned**_

A young woman came to jump street one stormy night in her arms she carried a wicker basket, she was about to do the hardest thing a woman could do. She placed the basket on the steps of jump street chapel, pulled a purple hood from her head and pulled the blanket in the basket down to reveal a baby.

"You don't deserve this life I forced on you" she said her voice cracking with sadness "look, I don't know if you'll remember me, but just remember one thing that I love you."

She wiped the hot tears streaming down her face away, pinned a note to the baby's blanket, said "that should be enough to give you a real life", and kissed the child's head and left.

21js21js21js21js21js21js21js21js21js21js21js21js21js21js21js21js21js

"I still can't believe jenko's making us open up the chapel!" said Doug Penhall the next morning.

"Shut up and drink your coffee!" said harry Ioki, tired of his complaining.

"Maybe you should have got a positivity boost in both your coffees" commented Judy hoffs.

Suddenly tom Hanson, who was at the front of the group, stopped abruptly making everyone else bump into each other.

"Why'd we stop?" asked Hoff's.

"shhh!" hissed Hanson.

"Don't you sh me!" said Hoff's.

"shhh!" hissed Hanson.

"He just sh me" said Hoff's.

"Does anyone else hear that?" asked tom Hanson.

They all listened, then they heard it a squealing sound, they followed their ears around the corner to the front steps of the jump street chapel and slowly approached the wicker basket that laid there on the front steps.

"Cool!" exclaimed Penhall "jenko left us a muffin basket!"

Hanson rolled his eyes "Doug, is that seriously what you think that is? A muffin basket?"

"It's a kid?!" said Penhall finally getting it.

Hanson gave a slow sarcastic clap.

"The poor thing" said Hoff's "it must have been out here all night."

She picked up the basket and brought it inside, the boys kept their distance, but followed her. She placed the basket on her desk and looked at the child, it had dark eyes and darker hair.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Ioki piped up.

"Only one way to find out." Said Hoff's getting ready to take the baby's diaper off, then stopped as she noticed the guy's looking at her. "Give the kid some privacy, please!"

The guys turned, soon after Hoff's announced "it's a girl!"

"What's that note say?" asked Penhall.

Hoff's took the note off the blanket and read it aloud:

"To whoever it may concern, please take excellent care of my little girl, her name is Ashley. By the time you read this I will be…" she stopped short.

"Please don't say dead" whispered Hanson.

Hoff's nodded grimly then continued "I had to do what I did otherwise they would have killed both of us. Be good to her, please. It's unsigned."

"Poor kid" said Penhall.

"What do we do now?" asked Ioki "call the authorities?"

"We are the authorities" said Hanson sadly.

 _ **More chapters to come!**_


	2. 2 Adopt me!

Chapter 2

 _ **Adopt me!**_

Captain jenko came into jump street that afternoon, he'd gotten a message on his answering machine from Ioki, he told him to get down there quick and bring milk. He had no idea what any of that meant but went down anyway.

"This better be good" he told Penhall "this was supposed to be my day off."

"Yeah well, we have a situation" said Penhall.

"A little situation" joked Ioki.

They both laughed, Jenko just stared at them like they'd lost their minds. They stopped laughing.

"You bring the milk?" said Penhall asked to make them look less crazy.

"Yeah it's right"-

Jenko was cut off by an ear piercing squeal from upstairs. The three bolted up the stairs.

21JS

Meanwhile upstairs Hoff's and Hanson were trying to calm baby Ashley down. Yet she continued to squeal and cry.

"Ugh" groaned Hanson "make her stop!"

"I've been trying" said Hoff's then she got an idea "you take her."

"What?" said Hanson backing away "no, no, no, no, no."

Hoff's placed the baby in Hanson's arm and to their surprise the baby immediately stopped crying.

"Aww" Hoff's said "she likes you."

"She likes my hair" corrected Hanson as Ashley started to tug on his hair.

Jenko and the rest of the gang came running up the stairs.

"What happened?" asked Ioki "we heard screaming."

"Yeah, did Hanson finally snap from the kid's crying?" asked Penhall.

Jenko stared at Hanson holding the baby "whoa! Wait to go sport, I knew you always had it in you."

"It's not mine" said Hanson "somebody just left it here."

"On the steps of the chapel?" asked jenko.

"Yup" said Ioki.

"The mother committed suicide" explained Hoff's.

"Poor kid" said jenko "did anybody call child services?"

"No, we've been busy all morning with her" said Hoff's.

"I'll go call then" said jenko.

"Wait!" Hanson piped up "what will happen to her in child services?"

"Probably put her in a group home" jenko said sadly.

"What, like an orphanage?" asked Hanson.

Jenko nodded sadly.

Tom Hanson stared down at the child in his arms, her big brown eyes staring up at him, practically pleading to not let them take her. Hanson was suddenly reminded of when his father died, how scared and alone he felt in the world. Then he got an idea and it was either fate or he'd finally lost it.

"Guys!" he chased after them "what if we adopted Ashley?"

The jump street team looked at each other then laughed.

"Oh that's rich!" said Penhall.

"Good one Hanson!" said Ioki.

"Five cops and a baby!" hollered jenko.

Hoff's looked at hanson "don't get us wrong, we'd love to adopt the little cutie. But were undercover cops, not the babysitters club!"

"I know, it's just, I was lucky enough to have people around me when my dad died" said Hanson "shouldn't Ashley have the same?"

They all looked at each other.

"Your serious about this?" said jenko.

"Dead serious" said Hanson.

"Well, if that's the case, your gonna have to win her over in a court of law" said jenko.

 _ **AN: will Hanson get custody of little Ashley? Find out in the next chapter!**_


End file.
